Neives Vasquez
Info Name: Neives Vasquez Position: Fraccion Sex: Female Height: 5'1" Hair: Iced Blue Eye Color: Grey Reiatsu Color: Light Blue Cero Colour: Cobalt Blue Animal Identity: Artctic Fox Mask: Fox ears. Appearance She is small and skinny though not a twig, more slightly curvy, pale skinned, she wears usual Las Noches attire, though wears it as shorts and a low cut top, with knee high boots.Even without releasing her ressurecion she has fox ears and a tail, which she keeps hidden under her cloak, only becoming visible when she releases. Personality She is kind and caring, she will help anyone who needs her abilities. Despite her look, she is fairly old, at 522 years old, though due to her mitosis minipulation she has stayed forever with the body of a young Arrancar. Hobbys/Interests: Likes Dislikes History Neives was born Emilia Katherine Grey on 5th November 1491, she had a noble upbringing in Suffork England, and died in 1509 aged 18, from a fatal case of the Black Plague. She became a Hollow due to the nature of her death, and being torn from her family and betrothed, wandering the Human World for some time before residing herself mostly to Hueco Mundo, only leaving to sate her hunger for souls. She kept this up for around 80 years. Eventually she had eaten enough human souls to become Gillian, and began not only hunting for human souls, but also weaker hollow than herself. She roamed between the Human World and Hueco Mundo in this form, devouring all who crossed her path. She found another similar to her, although lost him when they had attacked a group of weaker hollow, a Shinigami had intervined and killed them all but Neives, who had managed to escape. She soon forgot about the event after meeting others along the way, which she consumed after becoming stronger than them rather quickly. Around 60 years later she made the transition into Adjuchas, her form becoming more animalistic than hollow, taking the shape of a fox type creature. She found herself roaming the sands of Hueco Mundo for several decades before meeting others of her kind. They eventually convinced her it was a good idea to try pull her own mask off, which she attempted several times before being sucessfull. They would laugh at her failed attempts each time, though it only developed her resistance to the pain over time, perhaps a forboding to the ability she would obtain upon becoming Arrancar. Her sucess came another 60 years after her transformation to Adjuchas form. Ripping her mask of still hurt her although she seemed to be able to dull it slightly, the failed attempts having ruined her over the years of trying. Once she was Arrancar she destroyed those she was with for laughing at her attempts, she was the one laughing now. Though without her troop she was alone, and roamed aimlessly for decades, slowly driving herself to a state of childlike amusement, where she could find pleasure in the smallest of things. It took her 300 years after becoming Arrancar to finally enter Las Noches, her childlike state had caused her to be somewhat fearful, and worry about what the other Arrancar would do to her, after all those she got close to before had dissapointed or ridiculed her. Powers and Abilities Her Zanpakuto is a elegant dagger which looks like a very lgiht coloured metal. Release command: Sanación ligero tejer (Healing light weave) When she calls forth her ressurection, she gains a light exoskeletal form of a fox, tail and all. Claws form around her hands, though they do not interfere with her healing. The ability to sense and assess a person's health and heal any problems leaving the patient in an optimum condition. Can identify any foreign objects and impurities in others' bodies, such as radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases, etc. from anything living, including themselves, and heal the patient into optimum condition. Impurity Sense: '''ability to sense foreign objects and impurities in others' bodies, such as radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases. '''Internal Bodily Cleansing: ability to "cure" foreign substances from others' bodies. 'Inc: ' *Foreign Forces Removal *Healing *Health Manipulation This power gives the user total control over mitosis (the division and replication of cells). The user can speed up, slow down, concentrate, make efficient, halt, and even reverse mitosis in themselves or others, although it requires large amounts of reiatsu to do anything large. This allows the user to rapidly regenerate as well as harm others by undoing their mitosis. One can even make mitosis more efficient to heal wounds in seconds or slow the aging process down. Neives is limited in her offence with this, as it requires contact and the more she would do, the more reiatsu it would require, therefore she could not control mitosis in the targets whole body without potentially killing herself. The effects themselves wear off after a short time, and are not permanent. (Although if requested OOC they can be for plot kai) Can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can move think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Statistics Links to Character Development threads Gallery Blue.jpg BLUE (1).jpg|Neives true older form Neives 2.jpg Neives 3.jpg Young Neives.jpg|Neives in her child form Neives 5.jpg tumblr_m7byoeZLIT1rxtvvwo1_500.jpg|Neives Animal, Fox white-fox-demon-05072009.jpg|Neives Adjuchas form Konachan.com - 130062 sample.jpg|Neives ressurecion (Need rei colour changing) rawrawrawr.jpg|What Neives Segunda would look like (Rei colour needs altering) Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches